


support

by en passant (corinthian)



Series: this time, a happy end [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, I don't even have any excuses for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they all have their troubles sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	support

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just can't stop myself.

The first time Robin falters in front of Siegfried, it's not really his fault. 

The battles were getting longer, the enemies stronger. Their Master's new Servants were powerful — but it didn't seem to be making up the difference. Robin and Siegfried, still, are at his Master's frontlines. Robin comments that the newly summoned archers — a pair of them, both gold, a man and a woman with a funny little bear — will put him out of a job, soon. Siegfried doesn't think that's true, but Robin won't budge on the topic. ("Did you see? He's got biceps the size of my head and I'm sure she has a few tricks up her sleeve." Additionally, "Honestly, what's with you gold guys being all muscle? Can't a low-class guy like me win at anything?")

At the end of it, Robin's Yew Bow was the final blow, again. But when Siegfried goes to congratulate him, Robin is standing still, the lopsided grin on his face pinched at the corners. Something seems unnatural about his posture.

"Kind of embarrassing for a latecomer like me to get all beaten up, huh?" Robin asks, points to the small bruise on his cheek — it's already a brilliant purple.

"You're as well-timed as ever." Siegfried's reply has no taunting in it. Robin laughs, short and dry. He waves a hand, but his feet stay firmly planted, his stance rigid.

"You say that, but this could have been ended a lot quicker if some deadbeats had pulled their weight. Honestly, doesn't it feel like we're babysitting children? Newcomers have no idea how hard I work!"

"... and you don't even get paid." Siegfried jokes.

Robin double takes, ducks his head a bit and almost laughs. "I don't need to hear that from you, you must get paid the least." He responds.

Another moment passes. Robin still hasn't taken a step.

"... Robin?" Siegfried finally ventures. He briefly wonders if he should have said 'Archer', instead. Robin's smile cracks a little bit.

"You're not making this easy on me." 

"Robin." Siegfried says again and takes the initiative. Without asking he steps forward and scoops Robin up.

"Woah, hey there — you can't just do that!" Robin yelps, but only puts up a token amount of struggle, his open palm lightly smacking against Siegfried's chest. "I'm not old or dead, yet!"

"Is that so." Siegfried's reply is too neutral and Robin can only admit defeat.

"You're a cheater," Robin accuses, "For all your airs of being a knight, this is cheating. Not chivalrous at all." And Robin just digs the hole deeper.

"I'll accept this demerit." In honesty, Siegfried can only accept it because he knows the truth.

Robin buries his face in one hand, and mutters, "Honestly... at least leave me a little dignity." And that's how Siegfried knows the argument is over.

* * *

Siegfried doesn't falter, he falls. 

His sword slides from his numb fingers and his legs give out and he crumples backwards. In honesty, he doesn't even feel the earth beneath him, or the blood in his hair or on his face. The ringing in his ears is terrible and he can just barely hear Robin's voice.

"You look like hell," the mocking laugh in Robin's voice covering up his worry.

"... did we win?" Siegfried asks, though he can't hear his own words.

Robin makes a noise — maybe it's exasperation — before grabbing Siegfried by the arm and trying to drag him forward. He isn't strong enough, and that's the bottom line. After a good amount of trying, tugging and using all his strength, feet slipping in the soft ground, he gives up.

"Lose some weight!" Robin grunts, and seats himself next to Siegfried, before flicking at the armor. "Or at least ditch this heavy stuff."

"Sorry." Siegfried says, almost automatically.

"What's that?" Robin asks, reaching over and pinching Siegfried's cheek hard enough that he could feel it through his exhaustion. "What kind of brat apologizes over something like that?" Then lets go and tries to look like he's scolding Siegfried, but his expression looks more like a cranky scowl.

Neither comment really makes sense and if Siegfried had the energy, he might have laughed.

"... this isn't good," Siegfried admits, when he can hear himself again. "Being useless like this."

"Useless?" Robin, who has a cigarette balanced between his lips but hasn't lit it ("Who smokes around invalids?!") looks down at him. To Robin, it's another ridiculous comment, like a baseless apology — Siegfried's body, his armor, his sword, everything about him says that he fought hard and long. He fought until he couldn't fight anymore for an ideal that he held up as the most important.

What's better than that.

"Not even being able to fight."

Siegfried is a great hero who fought many battles, who overcome many obstacles — the kind of hero known for his strength.

"Oh, is that it?" Robin shrugs, flicks his cigarette away. "Guess that makes two of us, right now. Useless couple, huh?"

"You're not —"

"Oi, I'm talking." Robin jabs his finger into Siegfried's face. "Listen up."

Siegfried, who's nature is to be obedient in this kind of situation, falls silent. But Robin, who's not used to being followed, is less certain.

"...Putting me on the spot now." Robin sighs and draws his knees up a little, looking down at the ground between his feet. "Honestly, power and swinging swords and stuff, that doesn't mean a lot in the long run. Fighting's always the same, whether or not it's done honorably. It's embarrassing to say out loud, but you're more than that."

He doesn't have to add the, to me, on the end. Siegfried can hear it clear enough.

* * *

Neither of them falters or falls, after that.

(Unless, Siegfried leaning down to kiss Robin — Robin stumbling back in surprise and them both tumbling down to the grass in an uncoordinated pile counts.)


End file.
